Sonic the Hedgehog: A Keyblade Master's Tale
by naruto2012
Summary: Alexander Thorndyke, a Mobian squirrel who was presumed lost to Mobotropolis has returned home at last. Not only is he a Mobian, he's also a Keyblade Master. Will he be welcomed back with open arms? Will he be able to reignite his childhood friend's memories?
1. Chapter 1: A Missing Hero Returns

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Archie's Sonic the hedgehog comics, this series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional. Refer to this series for the character descriptions.

Pairing: OC x Sally

**Sonic the Hedgehog: A Keyblade Master's Tale**

**Chapter 1: A Missing Hero Returns**

It has been 2 years since the end of the second Keyblade War. Sora and his friends returned home to their home worlds. But, there was such a Keyblade Master that fought alongside them. He wasn't human like Sora. No, he was actually a Mobian named Alex. He's a Mobian squirrel who was presumed missing for the past 12 years of his life. He is wearing a dark blue jacket with a hood on it, along with blue shoes with the same design as Sonics except the color blue in place of the red color. Shiny, Ocean Blue eyes had shown followed by his orange-blond hair which had a few bangs hanging on the sides of his face just above his eyebrows. His hair reached to the bottom of his neck on the back of his head. His hair was set to a spiky hair fashion like Ventus's Hair.

Alex was currently traveling on his Keyblade glider, finally knowing that his friend, King Mickey, found his home world at last. Since he was 6 years old, he went to search for a way to return to his home on planet Mobius. Since then, he went to train under Master Yen Sid when he obtained his Kingdom Keyblade.

"Finally, home at last." Alex said as he was happy, seeing Mobius in his sight.

"I wonder if King Acorn still remembers me, along with Queen Alicia and Prince Elias." Alex said as he took out his yellow Wayfinder, which he mysteriously received when he was five years old.

"Sally, I hope that you remember the promise you made with me when we were children. I look forward to seeing you again." Alex spoke with a smile on his face as he continued on his way.

(Planet Mobius ½ mile away from Knothole)

A sudden bright light shown in the forest as a mysterious portal opened up. A Mobian figure with armor on stepped out of the portal. It wore a smaller duplicate version of Ventus's armor. The armor vanished in a bright light, revealing Alex as he wore a gauntlet on his left shoulder. He stopped and looked around to see where he was.

'Well, I'm home again. Now, I need to see where civilization is.' Alex thought to himself. He suddenly heard cheering from a distance. He turned and ran on a dirt trail, leading to where the cheering was coming from.

'Oh well, so much for that.' Alex thought as he continued running.

(Knothole)

Alex came upon a small village and saw everyone cheering for something. He walked up to a Mobian bear and got his attention as the bear turned towards Alex.

"Excuse me sir, but what's going on here?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on! King Max has returned home!" The bear cheered in happiness. Alex had a clueless look on his face, not knowing what went on during his absence. He asked what happened since he went missing for 12 years. The bear told him that first of all, Robotnik took over Mobotropolis, the king and queen went missing, along with Elias, the left over refugees fled to this village, and finally the Freedom Fighters forming to fight against Robotnik's evil rule. Alex found himself shocked and then saddened that all of this happened after he mysteriously vanished. He knew that they would need his help in the war.

"Thanks for telling me. One more thing before I go. Do you know where the freedom fighters went to?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I heard that they went to Robotropolis on a rescue mission. Why do you ask?" the bear asked.

"No particular reason at all. Thanks for telling me all of this." Alex said with a small, polite bow.

"You're welcome." The bear said as he turned to cheer on their king. Alex turned to be on his way to Robotropolis. As he left, the prince, Elias, glanced and saw a familiar figure quietly open a portal to make his way out of Knothole.

'That person looks familiar. Could that be…?' Elias said as the figure vanished in the portal.

(Robotropolis)

Alex appeared out of the portal with his armor on to look around the roboticized city.

'So much has changed since I was last here.' Alex thought to himself. He was then out of his thoughts when he saw a yellow, Mobian Mongoose running up a set of stairs.

'What's she doing here? She needs to go back to Knothole before she gets caught.' Alex thought to himself as he decided to intercept her. He was able to stop her by blocking her way.

"Hey, what are you doing?! You need to escape with the others." Alex said.

"I should say the same thing to you." The female mongoose spoke.

"Out of the way, I've got to get inside Robotnik's headquarters! Now!" she pleaded as she tried to rush past him, but failed as Alex stepped in front of her once more.

"Sorry, I can't! It's too dangerous for you to go in there!" Alex yelled.

"Please, I -! Oh, what's the use? You won't listen anyway!" the mongoose exclaimed as she gave up and sat down on the step, sobbing to herself with her gloved hands covering her face.

"Hey, I'll definitely listen. But, I don't understand. What would be in Robotnik's headquarters that you would go as far as to infiltrate inside it and get what you need in there?" Alex asked as he sat down with her and removed his helmet to look at the sobbing mongoose. She looked up to look at him with tears still running down her soft, blue eyes.

"Someone that I love was captured and taken away by those awful swat-bots. What'll I do?" she sobbed as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I don't know. They're probably roboticized by now. If you were to go in there, the same thing would happen to you." Alex said as he settled a hand on the mongoose's shoulder and soothed her to have her stop crying.

"You just don't understand how difficult it is…" she trailed off.

"That's where you're wrong." Alex said, drawing her attention.

"You see, when I was four years old, my parents died, fighting during the end of the Great War against the Overlanders. You should be happy that your special person was roboticized instead of killed. Being roboticized and dying are two different things. You still have a way to change them back to normal from robotization. Those who are dead, you can't get them back, no matter how much you wish for them to come back home to you." Alex stated as he lowered his head, remembering the day when he was told that his parents were killed.

"Oh no. That's terrible! I'm sorry." The mongoose said as her sobbing died down. Alex heard footsteps coming their way. The Freedom Fighters saw the two as they stopped and came up to them.

"Excuse me? Who are you two?" Sally asked them.

'I see, so she doesn't remember me at all. Also, she's most likely forgot the promise she made with me.' Alex thought with an unnoticeable frown on his face.

"My name's Alex, Alexander Thorndyke. It's nice to meet you." Alex introduced himself in a cheery tone.

"Mina." Mina the Mongoose sobbed as she started to calm down. The rest of them introduced themselves. Except Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie were escorting Sonic's parents out of here.

"I must be going… and I suggest you get back to Knothole Village if you know what's good for you! So long!" Snively waved as he walked away from the group.

"Sheesh! I can't believe we just teamed up with one of our worst enemies! What's next? The Sonic and Snively Comedy Hour?" Sonic asked everyone.

(Inside Robotnik's Headquarters)

"Joke all you want, Hedgehog. But you won't be safe in your wooded hideaway…" Robotnik said as he observed the monitors.

"Wait a minute, that mobian squirrel. He looks familiar somehow. Haven't I seen him before?" Robotnik asked himself as he saw Alex on the monitor.

"Oh well, now's not the time to go through memory lane. Now it's time to bio-mechanically interface with the software in my master computer." Robotnik said as he used his arm and morphed it into wires and went to work on the master computer. He suddenly lost concentration as he began to receive a headache.

"Ohh…suddenly…feel…weak…and…woozy! Not well…at all!" Robotnik spoke as he held his head with his other hand and dissipated the wires into his left arm.

"Help me…lay down…at once, you dolts!" Robotnik called out as two swat-bots carried him off to a place to sit down for a bit.

**(End of Chapter 1)**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Archie's Sonic the hedgehog comics, this series are respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional. Refer to this series for the character descriptions.

Pairing: OC x Sally, Sonic x Mina or Amy

The rest of the things that happened in each chapter are exactly as they happen unless necessary.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: A Keyblade Master's Tale**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

(The Village of Knothole)

"Look, Everybody! **Look**!" a young pink hedgehog yelled out happily as she pointed out to something.

"What is it, **Amy Rose**?" somebody asked.

"Never mind, child- I see it for myself, but I can scarcely believe it! Emerging from the Great Oak Slide—It's Bunnie Rabbot, young Miles Prower and Antoine D'Coolette!" King Max said in surprise.

"Yes, Father. They've returned safely! They somehow escaped Doctor Robotnik's Space Platform!" Elias said with the same surprised look.

"But look, Prince Elias—they've also brought Sonic's parents—and who's that with them?" Geoffrey asked.

"**YEEE-HA**!" Bunnie called out as she slid to a stop.

"This is Jeramiah, he is the grandson of the great storyteller, Kirby!" Sonic's roboticized mother yelled out.

"Hello, everybody!" Tails greeted the citizens of Knothole.

"How'd you all escape?" a villager asked.

"Looong story!" Bunnie answered.

"It sure is good to be home, though!" Sonic's mother called out.

"Welcome back!" another villager yelled out.

"Jules…Bernie…Robotnik bragged of how he'd regained control over all roboticized Mobians…but the two of you somehow seem to be still in possession of your free will! How can that be?" Doctor Quack asked Sonic's parents as he examined them.

"It's somehow connected to our anniversary present, Doctor Quack…" Jules began.

"These wedding bands that Sonic gave us!" Bernie finished for Jules.

"I don't believe that—it's just not scientifically feasible!" Dr. Quack said while intrigue by the bands the both hedgehogs wore.

"Science doesn't matter where the power of the super emerald is concerned, my friend. It was that same power that enabled Sir Charles Hedgehog and I to fashion those wedding bands from pre-existing Power Rings." Nate Morgan stated to Dr. Quack.

"What about the Princess? Where's Sally and Sonic?" King Max asked as he came up to the Freedom Fighters.

"Well, sire…zey…er…" Antoine began.

"Kinda had…to stay…in Robotropolis…" Tails continued for Antoine.

"And complete…a dangerous…mission." Bunnie finished for the two. All three of them tried to not look at the King, most likely knowing how he'll react.

"Oh, really? Another dangerous mission without my say-so? Please tell me. I'd love to hear all about it…" the king asked with a raised eyebrow.

(Meanwhile, in the desert between Robotropolis and the Great Forest)

"Are you sure, Sal?" Sonic asked as he, Sally, and the group of rescued Mobians with Alex leading the group.

"I hope so, Sonic! The virus that Snively and I planted in Robotnik's Master Computer should prevent him from ever learning of Knothole's hidden location! If not, nothing will ever stop that fiend and his new shadow-bots from finding us or the other Mobians we rescued!" Sally said as they walked across the desert.

"Well, then they can give it their best shot! I'll be right there waiting to-" Sonic said as he was interrupted.

"Princess Sally." Nicole called out from the portable computer Sally held in her hands.

"Yes, Nicole?" Sally answered.

"My built-in sensors detected three Shadow-Bot-bearing vessels approaching from the west." Nicole announced as Alex's ears perked at that information from the front of the group.

'Looks like trouble's heading our way. They could have trouble, but I guess it can't be helped if I just lend them a helping hand.' Alex thought to himself.

"What?!" Sonic asked, alerted from the update of the upcoming trouble that's heading their way.

"**Quickly**, everyone! I can see the Great Forest in the distance! We don't have much time to walk there, so we'll have to run!" Sally yelled as everyone started running towards the forest. The Shadow-bot vehicles could be seen from the group's location.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Sally called out, seeing Sonic not running, but getting into fighting stance.

"What I was born to do. I'm gonna go kick some serious "bot!" " Sonic yelled back. The aircrafts were getting close to their location as Sally went back to drag Sonic back.

'What are they doing?! They need to stay with the group! Aw man, looks like I need to get them also.' Alex thought as he told the group to run to the forest and ran his way back to the two.

"Hey, leggo, Sal! I was striking a really dramatic pose there! How am I supposed to intimidate Robotnik's Goon platoon with you crampin' my style this way?" Sonic argued as he was being dragged away.

"The answer is simple, you're not going to!" Sally argued back. The shadow-bots were almost upon them.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"**Am** too!"

"**Are** not!" Sonic and Sally argued.

"What are you two doing, we need to get out of here before…!" Alex intervined, getting their attention. They were going to say something, but the three Mobians were soon already surrounded by the shadow-bots.

"Surrender-"

"And prepare for-"

"Complete robotization." The three shadow-bots stated, surrounding them in their hovercrafts. Not too soon did somebody use their tail to destroy one of the hovercrafts.

"Look! It's Dulcy the Dragon…and she, like, completely totaled two of those shadow-bots!"Sonic yelled as he gave Dulcy a thumb up. Alex and Sally were relieved that they received help the last second.

"What are friends for, Sonic?" Dulcy asked as she waved back to them.

"Surrender now and be roboticized." Said the last shadow-bot as it zoomed towards them.

"Look out!" Alex yelled as he pointed to the incoming hovercraft. They turned and saw it coming towards Dulcy as the dragon flinched and braced herself for the incoming hovercraft. Alex quickly intervened as he drew out his Keyblade with a shining light in his right hand and threw it at the hovercraft with a surge of magic power. The Keyblade made impact and destroyed it with an explosion as it disappeared. Sonic, Sally, and Dulcy, who withdrew from her flinch, looked on in amazement at the rubble of the destroyed hovercraft. They turned their attention from it towards where the mysterious weapon came from, in other words Alex, who was holding the Keyblade in hand.

"Are you guys alright?" Alex asked in worry. The three were silent for several seconds until Sonic decided to speak up for them.

"Awesome! How did you do that?!" Sonic asked in amazement.

'I take that as a yes.' Alex thought as he decided to change the subject.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get back and see if the other civilians are okay." Alex spoke.

"I agree. We need to get back to Knothole before anything else happens to us." Sally said as they turned towards Dulcy.

"Way to go, Dulcy!" Sonic said to her.

"Thanks! I'm glad to see that you're both back from orbit. Also…" Dulcy said as she turned to Alex.

"I almost got rammed by that shadow-bot. Thank you for saving me, um…" Dulcy thanked as she wanted his name.

"Alex, Alexander Thorndyke." Alex introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex. So, do you guys need a lift?" Dulcy asked.

(Knothole)

"B-But you're heiny (Highness), eet was Sonic who uncovered Robotneek's scheme!" Antoine pleaded.

"And if'n Sonic didn't disobey your orduhs, his folks'd be mindless slaves!" Bunnie spoke.

"Yeah, and-" Tails said as he was interrupted by King Max.

"**Enough**! I've heard all that I need to regarding Sonic, thank you…" King Max said, silencing them.

(Back to Alex and the group)

"Hold on tight, everyone! I'm about to touch down!" Dulcy called out to everyone except Alex, who was currently flying on his Keyblade Glider with his armor and helmet on. His glider looks exactly like Ventus's glider

'I've always had a rough time with my landings, but I've got to try and make this one count.' Dulcy thought, pleading to herself to make a nice, soft landing this time.

"Way to go, Dulce! I-" Sonic cheered as he was silenced by Sally.

"Quiet, Sonic. She's not finished yet, so don't break her concentration!" Sally whispered as she scolded Sonic.

'Perfect!' Dulcy thought as she made a perfect landing on the ground.

"Here you are and here I go!" Dulcy called out as she flew away.

"Bye, Dulcy…and thanks!" Sally, Sonic, and Alex called out, waving as Alex landed and dissipated his Keyblade.

"All right, everybody…the Great Oak Slide awaits and so does Knothole!" Sonic yelled as the rescued citizens slid down the hole in the root of the tree and entered Knothole. Sonic, Sally, and Alex slid down last.

"Look!"

"They've arrived at last!" the citizens cheered as the rescued Mobians entered from the hole.

"Hello, citizens!" Sally called out as the last three came out.

"We're here, too!" Sonic yelled as he posed for the civilians. The citizens gasp and whispered amongst themselves, seeing them.

"They don't seem that happy to see us, guys." Alex said as he dissipated his armor.

"It could be just you, Alex." Sonic said in a joking manner.

"Ha ha, not funny." Alex deadpanned at Sonic.

"I wonder why." Sally asked.

"We can tell y'all the reason why!" Bunnie called out to them.

"Go for it, Bun. The suspense is killin' me!" Sonic called back to the group.

"Eet is not the suspense zat will accomplish that-URK!" Antoine was interrupted by Bunnie elbowing him.

"Hush your mouth, handsome!" Bunnie scolded Antoine.

"Um, are you two alright? You both have been awfully quiet for some time now." Bunnie asked after her scolding Antoine as she found Alex and Elias staring at each other.

"Alex, is that you?" Elias asked him.

"Yeah, it's me. Elias?" Alex questioned the prince.

"Alex!" Elias yelled out.

"Elias!" Alex called back as they ran up to each other and high fived their hands.

"Elias. Do you know him?" Sally asked.

"You don't remember, Sally?! It's Alex! He was my childhood friend back in Mobotropolis!" Elias stated.

"It's alright, Elias. I suspected that she would forget about me during Robotnik's invasion. I can't blame her for that." Alex said.

"Anyways, Sally…Sonic…Father wishes an audience with each of you. But first, he would like to see Alex before you two come to see him." Elias said as he led the three to where King Max was.

"How does he know that I was here?" Alex asked.

"I told Father that I saw you here and he made an appointment for you to see him after you returned." Elias answered.

"Oh." Alex said. They soon arrived at the hut where the King was residing in. Elias gestured him in, which Alex nodded and opened the door as he went inside.

"Any chance in Queen Alicia's condition, Doctor Quack?" King Max asked.

"No, sire, but I finally have a theory as to what could be wrong with-" Doctor Quack said as they heard the door open. They turned to see a Mobian squirrel at the door as he closed it.

"Your highness." Alex spoke as he bowed and showed his yellow Wayfinder locket which he opened and revealed his mother and father, along with him in the picture. His charm had the Acorn Royal crest in the middle of the charm. King Max stepped up and eyed the picture and gasped as he found that the boy in the picture was the same one standing before him.

"Alex! It's good to see you again, my boy." King Max greeted as he laid a hand down on the boy's shoulder. Unknown to them, Sally was secretly watching this from a nearby window, hearing what was going on in there.

"Yes, I'm so glad to be back here, my King." Alex stated. His eyes landed on the medical capsule and gasp, seeing Alicia in there.

"What happened to her?" Alex asked in worry.

"She's now in a coma and we're not sure when and if she would wake up." Dr. Quack answered. Alex frowned, remembering how nice and kind she was to him during his days at the palace when his parents were gone, doing their duties.

"Back to where we were. There's no need for formalities here. You've the same amount of nobility as my family does. Besides, you do remember that your father was a member of my sacred Royal guard who swore to protect the Royal Family, right?" Max asked, wanting to not set a bad atmosphere to talk about his wife.

"Oh, that's right." 'I must've forgotten that part after being far away from home for too long.' Alex said.

"Anyways, where were you for the past 12 years?" Max asked, wanting to know. Alex told him the short version of everything that happened to him for the past 12 years when Dr. Quack wasn't around. Since Max knew about the Keyblade wielders, Alex told him about Destiny Islands, the other worlds he went to, the heartless, nobodies, Organization XIII, the other Keyblade wielder friends he made with, the Dream Worlds he went to which contained Dream Eaters, and ended his story with the Second Keyblade War. Sally didn't understand about the Keyblade Alex possessed. She didn't know many things. Her father told her many stories about the Keyblade War and the wielders of the Keyblade when she was a young girl, but she never knew that this legend was actually true since there was one standing right before her father. More importantly, she didn't know how she couldn't even remember such a Mobian that held such a famous legendary power or even remember him as her childhood friend. She had to go to her father later to get the answers she needed. It took ten minutes to tell the whole story.

"I see. It seems that you had quite the journey. Also, before we end our chat, I like to offer you a position." Max said as he let all of the information sink in.

"Yes, Max? What is it you want from me?" Alex asked.

"After all of these years, your father, William Thorndyke, served as a guardian and also befriended while protecting the Royal Family until he had to go and fight in the Great War against the Overlanders. What I'm trying to say is, will you, Alexander Thorndyke, become the Royal Family's new Guardian and protect me, Elias, Sally, and my wife from harm?" Max asked. Alex and Sally were shocked at Max's offer. He thought that if he accepted, he could catch up on childhood memories with Elias and Sally. More importantly, he thought that if he spent more time with Sally, then that could help her regain her memories and for her to keep the promise she made with him.

"Max, I've decided to accept this position and become your Royal Guardian of the Acorn Royal Family." Alex said with determination and no doubt in himself, thinking he had what it takes to protect them.

"Excellent! That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Max said as he went to a shelf and grabbed a box.

"Here, take this with you and get dressed into in that room since you and the other freedom fighters won't go on any missions for a bit." Max said as he pointed to the door. Alex nodded and went inside the room and changed. When he was done, he came out and showed how he looked in his Royal clothing.

"You look great, Alex. Now I want you to stay here until I finish talking to my daughter and Sonic." Max said. As if on cue, Sally came through the door, seeing her father and Alex in his royal robes as he stood beside her father. The only difference Alex wore was that he was wearing a small cape and his crown, which Max kept over the years when Alex's parents died until Alex was old enough to wear it. Alex also had a ring on his right hand, showing the Royal Thorndyke crest on one side and the Royal Acorn crest on the other side.

"Daddy?" Sally asked.

"Oh, my little Acorn…I thought you were…were…" Sally's father spoke in sadness as he hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…please don't…be angry…" Sally sobbed on her father's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alright, sweetheart." Max said as they parted from their hug.

"Father, why is Alex in here wearing some royal garments?" Sally asked as she dried her tears.

"I see that you don't remember when we were back at Mobotropolis. Sally, this is our new sacred guardian of the Acorn Royal Family. Alex's father was the previous protector of our family for many years. You and Alex first met when you were 3 years old. Alex's father and I had some business to take care of and left Alex with you and Elias." Max said.

"He is?" Sally asked.

"Yes, and I hope that he will do his best to fulfill his duty to look after you and Elias, along with your mother when she gets better." Max said in praise until he suddenly spoke in sadness when he spoke of his wife.

"And Mom? Is she alright, too?" Sally asked in worry.

"For now she is…for now." Max said with the same amount of worry. Alex was also worried as well as they were. When his parents went missing, which he thought they were to him, Queen Alicia took him in and had Rosie watch over him when she went to take care of errands. Alicia and Max were like a second pair of parents he came to know and care about, along with Sally and Elias.

Sally bided farewell to her father and walked out the door with Dr. Quack accompanying her as Alex stood beside Max once more.

"I hope she'll be okay. She seems to have been through a lot since we lost our home in Mobotropolis." Alex spoke with concern.

"She'll be alright; she just needs time to accept these changes before things turn better for her. Also, I hope things turn for the better for us when we fight against Robotnik and win our home back." Max said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Alex said as they were silent for several seconds. No later than that did Sonic peek form around the doorway.

"Uhh…Hi, your…umm…highness. I…well…like…" Sonic stumbled on his words.

"Not another word until I've had my say. Sonic the Hedgehog…since you returned to the Kingdom of Acorn, you haven't listened to my orders at all." King Max scolded Sonic with his crumpled up hands on his hips.

"When I strictly forbade your participation in the mission to save Nate Morgan's life, you ignored me. When I gave you a specific order not to investigate those satellites, you publicly refused." He continued as he crossed his hands in front of him. Sonic looked down in shame with his hands behind his back.

"Somehow you managed to disobey me on both occasions and…" he stopped speaking for a moment.

'Sonic…' Alex looked on with a saddened look on his face, hoping that things don't come to worse for Sonic.

"I'm not quite sure how to thank you for it! I admire someone who stands up for what they believe in, lad. It takes a lot of courage." King Max finished as he shook Sonic's hand. Both Alex and Sonic had shocked looks on their faces. Alex's look quickly changed from a shocked look in to a smile on his face, happy that Sonic didn't get into trouble with Max.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgment of your actions. Your style is reckless, but it has its merits, I suppose. Can you accept my Royal apology for not trusting in you?" Max asked Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, sire…but I don't understand. If you really weren't mad at me, why'd you make everybody think you were?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"It wouldn't do for a general to publicly apologize to a disobedient soldier, even if that soldier was instrumental in winning the war. Right, Alex?" Max asked Alex with amusement as he had a hand under his chin.

"Indeed, Max. We wouldn't want anybody to think that you were letting Sonic off that easily." Alex said with a smirk.

"Otherwise, how would the general then appear to all the other soldiers in his command?" Max asked with a smile. He then gestured the two to follow him. Sonic walked from the left side of the King while Alex walked from the right.

"I can totally relate to that, sir. It's an 'ego' thing!" Sonic said as he laid a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Pretty much…" Max said with Alex nodding in agreement.

"Y'know…I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Sonic stated as they walked out of the hut.

**(End of Chapter)**


End file.
